


Glücklich

by SPNfan121



Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNfan121/pseuds/SPNfan121
Summary: Christian hätte nie gedacht, dass er mal so glücklich sein würde.
Relationships: Christian Mann/Oliver Sabel
Kudos: 2





	Glücklich

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Leute, ich habe meine Liebe für Chrolli wieder entdeckt und habe mich dazu entschieden eine Geschichte zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch.

Christian und Olli saßen auf dem Sofa und kuschelten. Christian hatte seinen Kopf an Ollis Schulter gelehnt und genoss die Nähe zu seinem Freund. Er spürte, wie Olli über seinen Arm streichelte. 

Nie hätte Christian gedacht, dass er mal so glücklich sein würde. Noch dazu mit Olli. Er wusste noch genau, wie verwirrt er war, als Olli ihn im Umkleideraum vom Boxclub geküsst hatte. Am Anfang wollte er sich einreden, dass er es total widerlich fand, doch dann musste er immer wieder an den Kuss denken. 

Er hatte es Olli in dieser Zeit nicht leicht gemacht, das wusste er. Er war launisch gewesen und hatte Olli mehr als einmal verletzt mit dem, was er gesagt hatte. Aber er wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen. Diese aufkeimenden Gefühle, die da plötzlich für seinen Mitbewohner waren, hatten ihn irritiert und Angst gemacht. 

Das Olli ihn immer noch wollte, obwohl er so ein Arschloch gewesen war, kann Christian immer noch nicht ganz verstehen. 

Immer wieder hatte Christian versucht diese Gefühle zu verdrängen, obwohl sich sein Herz schon für Olli entschieden hatte. Aber irgendwann konnte er es einfach nicht mehr leugnen oder ignorieren. Er konnte sich noch genau an diesen Moment erinnern, als er Olli endlich seine Liebe gestanden hatte. 

Dieser Moment als Olli ihn berührt hatte, hatte sich so angefühlt, als wäre eine Tonnenschwere Last von seinen Schultern gefallen. Endlich konnte er sich zu seinen Gefühlen bekennen, musste sich nicht mehr verstellen oder verstecken. Es hatte sich so gut und richtig angefühlt. Olli war so liebevoll und zärtlich in diesem Moment gewesen, als sie sich langsam angenähert hatten. 

Ein Lächeln umspielte Christians Lippen, als er an diesen Moment zurück dachte. Christian wurde von seinem Freund aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. 

„Woran denkst du gerade?“

Christian löste sich ein wenig von Olli, damit er ihn in die Augen sehen konnte. 

„Daran wie verwirrt ich war, als da diese Gefühle für dich waren und wie sehr ich dich verletzt hatte mit meinem verhalten.“

„Ja, du hast mich damals verletzt. Aber da waren plötzlich Gefühle, die du dir nicht erklären konntest und du hattest wahrscheinlich Angst davor, dass ich etwas davon mitbekommen könnte, deshalb warst du so ein Arschloch gewesen.“ 

Damals hatte Olli das Gefühl gehabt, dass Christian ein Problem mit ihm hatte, weil er ihn in verliebt war. Heute weiß Olli, dass Christian sich nur so verhalten hatte, weil er Angst hatte, dass Olli etwas von seinem Gefühlschaos mitbekommen könnte. 

„Genau, du hast recht. Ich hatte solche Angst vor diesen Gefühlen gehabt, dass kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen. Aber im Gegensatz zu damals hatte sich ja sehr viel verändert.“

„Ja, das hat es.“ Olli streichelte Christian durch seine Haare. 

„Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Menschen auf der Welt, Olli. Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich liebe dich auch“, erwiderte Olli und beugte sich nach vorn, um Christian sanft zu küssen. Danach sahen sie sich verliebt an. 

In diesem Moment wusste Christian, dass ihn niemand anders, so glücklich machen konnte, wie Olli.


End file.
